


This Chat was a Mistake

by oceanicflights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Group chat, Rating for Language, Social Media, more relationships and characters might be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicflights/pseuds/oceanicflights
Summary: Just a group chat and twitter fic that nobody asked for!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly just for me to have fun with these characters. Will be updated randomly as I get inspiration! (If you read my other story in this fandom, don't worry, it's not on hiatus or anything. Just takes a bit longer to work on!)

_Tony Stark added Natasha Romanoff, Rhodey, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Peter Parker, Thor, and Sam to Welcome to Hell_

_Tony Stark has changed his name to #1 Avenger_

_Tony Stark has changed Natasha Romanoff’s name to Natalie_

_Tony Stark has changed Steve Roger’s name to iced americano_

_Tony Stark has changed Bruce Banner’s name to Hulk Smash_

_Tony Stark has changed Clint Barton’s name to bird brain_

_Tony Stark has changed Peter Parker’s name to underoos_

_Tony Stark has changed Thor’s name to pointbreak_

_Tony Stark has changed Sam’s name to bird brain#2_

#1 Avenger: Welcome to hell. 

bird brain#2: No. 

_bird brain#2 has left Welcome to Hell_

#1 Avenger: He’ll be back 

iced americano: What is this? 

#1 Avenger: a group chat, get with the times old man 

bird brain: this is such a bad idea I love it

underoos: Oh my god isnthis an avengers gc and im included???? my crops are watered, skin is clear,,,,

Natalie: You left some people out, Tony 

Natalie: Also. My name? No. 

_Natalie changed her name to Nat_

#1 Avenger: I know who I added. And just Nat? Come on do better than that. 

underoos: Oh, oh!! I know!!! 

_underoos changed Nat’s name to og spider(™)_

underoos: I can change it or you can if you don’t like it but you were the first spider themed one on the team before me so!!! 

og spider(™): Only because you set it as this will it stay. 

bird brain: Aww, Nats gone soft. 

og spider(™): I wont hesitate to kill you, Clint

pointbreak: FRIENDS! WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA. WHY ARE MY LETTERS BIGGER?

#1 Avenger: Nobody tell him. 

Hulk Smash: Am I allowed to leave?

#1 Avenger: No. Nobody else leaves 

og spider(™): so was there a reason you made this chat or were you just bored 

#1 Avenger: It’s important we can all talk. And I was bored. 

og spider(™): If this is for everyone to talk shouldn’t everyone be here? 

#1 Avenger: As I already said, I know who I added. 

***

**Iron Man @tonystark ✓**

| Avenger group chat is off to a good start. 

| **Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓ replying to @tonystark**

What part of what is happening is “good” exactly? 

| **Iron Man @tonystark ✓ replying to @blackwidow**

Its all going according to plan. 

**end me pls @calidreaming**

| Apparently the avengers now have a group chat and not to be dramatic or anything but if we don’t get some good content from it I will die 

**Clint @hawkeye ✓**

| Here’s some good content from the gc for those asking: Nats name is og spider(™) thanks to Spider-Man

| **Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓ replying to @hawkeye**

yeah, and yours is bird brain and you didn’t even fight it 

Aurora **@oceanicflights**

| Wait Spider-Man is in the avengers chat? Is he an avenger now? Since when??? 

| **cece @whvtauser replying to @oceanicflights**

we need answers. And why doesn’t spidey have a Twitter? He seems like he would 

***

bird brain: hey spidey, why don’t you have Twitter? The people want to know 

underoos: I do just not as Spider-Man 

underoos: I never thought of making one for him 

underoos: I should do it 

#1 Avenger: No, because you’ll somehow fuck it up 

underoos: Mr. stark!! Language!!!

bird brain: oh my god who told him 

underoos: told me what?

iced americano: Can we forget that, please? 

#1 Avenger: No. and no Spider-Man Twitter. 

underoos: pleeeaaaaaassseeeeeeeeee 

#1 Avenger: No. 

bird brain: Starks no fun. Do it anyways 

#1 Avenger: No. nada. Not happening. Don’t listen to bird brain 

underoos: someone already had the user I wanted ): they don’t even use the account!! It’s empty!!! 

og spider(™): I’ll get it freed up for you 

#1 Avenger: NO SPIDER-MAN TWITTER 

underoos: that text won’t stop me because I can’t read 

bird brain: relatable 

#1 Avenger: you’re at the top of your class what do you even mean by that 

iced americano: I believe it was a joke. A meme?

underoos: captain America knows memes I can die happy now 

pointbreak: WHAT IS TWITTER?

***

**Real Spidey-Man @spiderman**

| Coming up with a first tweet is too much pressure

| **Iron Man @tonystark ✓ replying to @spiderman**

@spiderman What part of “no twitter” did you not understand? 

**Avengers News & Updates @avengersnews**

| Is Spider-Man the newest avenger? The Queens hero is apparently part of a group chat with at least some of the avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all over the place enjoy

_Chat: Welcome to Hell_

underoos: lmao just got one hell of a vibe check 

underoos: that was wild

underoos: guess i didnt fall tho so that cool cool 

#1 Avenger: What? 

bird brain: nice 

og spider(™): should we be concerned? 

underoos: nah like i said its all cool 

#1 Avenger: what happened, exactly? 

underoos: some dudes just shooting at me ya know the usual 

underoos: but i stopped them the police should find em soon 

#1 Avenger: 1) i hope you were on patrol and this didn’t happen randomly

#1 Avenger: 2) you shouldn’t be out this late, even on patrol.

underoos: mr. stark it is friday i do not have any morning obligations it is f i n e the world is my oyster rn 

bird brain: let the kid live his life 

underoos: yeah mr stark!!! Listen to mr hawkeye pls and let the kid live his life 

bird brain: pls just call me clint 

#1 Avenger: After he disobeyed me and got twitter after I said no repeatedly I’m not going to let this one slide as easily 

underoos: ur not my real dad!!!!!! u can’t tell me what to do!!!! 

*** 

**Clint @hawkeye ✓**

| Number of times the group chat has made someone cry: 1 

| **kay kay @lilspoopy replying to @hawkeye**

Can we have some context? Who cried? Why? 

| **Real Spidey-Man @spiderman replying to @hawkeye**

IT WAS A MISTAKE I DIDNT REALIZE IM SO SORRY 

**kay kay @lilspoopy**

| I’m confused so like did spiderman make hawkeye cry what is happening 

| **Clint @hawkeye ✓ replying to @lilspoopy**

Someone cried but it wasn’t me 

***

iced americano: Is Tony okay? 

og spider(™): Peter made some comment about him not being his real dad or something and idk Tony started crying 

#1 Avenger: I KNOW IM NOT HIS DAD I JUST DONT WANT HIM GETTING HURT BEING A DUMBASS

underoos: im sorry!!!!!!! I take it back!!!! 

underoos: ill be a good lil child for a bit 

***

**yeet @beterpparker**

| you know your test went badly when you write “I’m so sorry” at the bottom 

| **Ned @leedleleedlen replying to @beterpparker**

if you studied this wouldn’t happen 

| **yeet @beterpparker replying to @leedleleedlen**

I would’ve but I was out late :/

***

#1 Avenger: and why were you out so late you didn’t have time to study, spiderling?

underoos: I was patrolling! I couldn’t just say “sorry people in danger, I gotta go study!”

#1 Avenger: You have a curfew, right? 

underoos: ,,,maybe 

#1 Avenger: Do I need to tell your aunt you’re breaking it? 

bird brain: man tony is such a dad sometimes he’s young he breaks curfew sometimes let him live 

underoos: dont tell on me ): 

#1 Avenger: Then follow the rules. Be a good child like you said you would be 

underoos: )))))): 

og spider(™): I’m sure you’ve pulled countless late nights, Stark. Maybe you should practice the behavior you want to see. 

#1 Avenger: I’m not a child 

og spider(™): could’ve fooled me with that one

og spider(™): Peter, when you know you have something important the next day don’t stay out so late. Don’t make a habit of breaking curfew, but especially on nights when you have something the next day. 

underoos: im sorry )): ill make sure it doesnt happen again 

og spider(™): See, that’s how you handle it Stark. Take notes 

bird brain: can i make a comment about how nat turned into a bit of a parent right then 

og spider(™): no 

bird brain: fair. 

*** 

**Real Spidey-Man @spiderman ✓**

| I got verified yeehaw 

| **cece @whvtauser replying to @spiderman**

congrats!! 

| **yeet @beterpparker replying to @spiderman**

Sure ur verified on twitter but are you verified in the eyes of god? Get a real job u scrub

 **The Best @flashthomp505**

| @/beterpparker just hated on spiderman like he has any place to. fucking loser lmao 

| **yeet @beterpparker replying to @flashthomp505**

imagine being such a coward u won’t even tag me when ur calling me out 

*** 

**Avenger Theories @theoriesoavengers**

| Is Black Widow actually only pretending to fight? Read theories here. 

| **Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓ replying to @theoriesoavengers**

No 

**Avenger Theories @theoriesoavengers**

| Is Black Widow actually against the Avengers? Read theories here. 

| **Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓ replying to @theoriesoavengers**

No 

**Avenger Theories @theoriesoavengers**

| Is Black Widow secretly romantically involved with Captain America? Read theories here. 

| **Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓ replying to @theoriesoavengers**

No 

**Avenger Theories @theoriesoavengers**

| Is Black Widow pregnant? Read theories here. 

| **Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓ replying to @theoriesoavengers**

What the fuck no. At least come up with something believable if you’re going to lie

**Reece @reesescvps**

| My new favorite thing is @blackwidow going through and responding to all the theories specifically involving her lmao 

**Avenger Theories @theoriesoavengers**

| Is Black Widow secretly romantically involved with Hawkeye? Read theories here. 

| **Aurora @oceanicflights replying to @theoriesoavengers**

Can we talk about how she didn’t respond to this one but the did the one about cap tho

**Reece @reesescvps replying to @oceanicflights**

omg ur right. @blackwidow we need answers pls if you don’t mind

| **Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓ replying to @reesescvps**

No comment 

**Reece @reesescvps**

| BLACK FUCKING WIDOW RESPONDED TO MY TWEET OHHH MYYYY GOOOOD

**Aurora @oceanicflights replying to @seesescvps**

| we gonna ignore the fact she just kinda said she was secretly romantically involved with hawkeye tho 

*** 

_#1 Avenger has changed bird brain’s name to lover boy_

_#1 Avenger has changed og spider(™)’s name to bird lover_

bird lover: Stark don’t you fucking start with me 

_underoos has changed bird lover’s name to spidermom_

spidermom: Thank you Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! lemme know what you think  
> find me on twitter @oceanicflights


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 99% dealing with clint and natasha's relationship in this story

_Chat: Welcome to Hell_

iced americano: Why is Clint’s name lover boy? 

#1 Avenger: because apparently him and newly named “spidermom” are, as twitter put it, “secretly romantically involved”

iced americano: They are? 

underoos: im glad i wasnt the only one who didnt know 

spidermom: hence “secret”

iced americano: Oh, it was a secret? I thought we just weren’t talking about it 

#1 Avenger: ????? you knew ?

iced americano: Yes? I thought it was fairly obvious sometimes. 

lover boy: 1) can we change my name back pls 

lover boy: 2) were we really that obvious 

_underoos changed lover boy’s name to bird brain_

underoos: you said change it back so i assumed you wanted the same one 

iced americano: I also may have overheard something I wasn’t supposed to. 

underoos: o h m y g o d r i p 

iced americano: No, no, no! Not like that - I meant a conversation. 

#1 Avenger: Nat got pretty quiet watch out capsicle

spidermom: I was trying to decide if I was angry or impressed that he found out, but since he just overheard something im still deciding 

spidermom: though i would like to know what exactly you heard 

iced americano: It was nothing bad, I promise. 

*** 

**Real Spidey-Man @spiderman ✓**

| cannot believe my fellow spider didnt inform me she was dating a bird. Offended and hurt 

| **Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓ replying to @spiderman**

I’m not dating Clint. 

| **Clint @hawkeye ✓ replying to @blackwidow**

):

| **Real Spidey-Man @spiderman ✓ replying to @blackwidow**

Did u just break up on my tweet 

**Reece @reesescvps**

| if black widow did just break up with hawkeye then im canceling everything to mourn 

**Aurora @oceanicflights**

| disappointed but….no, still just disappointed. black widow rlly did that tho 

**Real Spidey-Man @spiderman ✓**

| i dont know how to feel. Have i done this. I’ve torn this family apart 

**Iron Man @tonystark ✓ replying to @spiderman**

| Custody battle will start tomorrow. (hint: I will win) 

**Real Spidey-Man @spiderman ✓ replying to @tonystark**

| no custody battle )): 

**Avenger Theories @theoriesoavengers**

| We revealed that the Black Widow was romantically involved with Hawkeye - but is it now over? Follow the story here. 

**Aurora @oceanicflights**

| @hawkeye we all love and support you. It’s been too long since ur last tweet come back 

**Im bad at this @whatsausername**

| neither @blackwidow or @hawkeye have said anything since this supposed break up. @spiderman do you live at the tower can you update us? 

**Real Spidey-Man @spiderman ✓ replying to @whatsausername**

| Sorry! Haven’t talked to either of them!! 

***

underoos: pls tell me i didnt do anything wrong nat ): 

underoos: i feel bad!!!!! 

bird brain: lol ur good we didnt break up idk why thats what everyone assumed 

underoos: she said you two weren’t dating anymore! 

spidermom: no, I said we weren’t dating. Not that we weren’t dating anymore 

underoos: but??? I thought u were??? Dating??? You said you were??? 

spidermom: Never said that 

#1 Avenger: Okay please explain further, then. 

*** 

**Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓**

| jfc. No, we didn’t break up. I said we weren’t dating because that’s the wrong terminology. Clint and I are married. Not dating, there’s a difference. 

**Clint @hawkeye ✓ replying to @blackwidow**

| (: 

**Real Spidey-Man @spiderman ✓**

| Good news guys! No custody battle!

**Aurora @oceanicflights**

| y’all tf is going on. We’ve just gone through a breakup, a custody battle, a marriage, and...i dont even know anymore

***

#1 Avenger: im sorry you're WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!  
> find me on twitter @oceanicflights !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait-

_Chat: Welcome to Hell_

underoos: consider

#1 Avenger: consider what? 

underoos: c o n s i d e r

bird brain: considering 

underoos: g o o d 

iced americano: Peter. are you okay 

underoos: i have never once in my life been “okay” 

underoos: its a foreign concept i will never understand or achieve 

#1 Avenger: what assignment are you trying to procrastinate 

underoos: all of them

#1 Avenger: Go do your homework 

underoos: nah 

#1 Avenger: Kid

underoos: you cant make me

spidermom: Peter, go do your work

underoos: okay be back later 

#1 Avenger: why the hell did he listen to you but not me

spidermom: because im mom, don’t you see my name? 

#1 Avenger: You’re not his mother 

spidermom: and you’re not his father 

_#1 Avenger changed their name to irondad_

irondad: but don’t you see my name? Im dad 

spidermom: you’re an idiot is what you are 

spidermom: he deemed me spidermom at least 

_spidermom changed underoos name to spiderson_

bird brain: is this that custody battle 

bird brain: is it finally happening 

iced americano: What is going on? 

*** 

**Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓**

| I have a son. 

**Iron Man @tonystark ✓ replying to @blackwidow**

| Like hell you do, Natasha BARTON 

**Reece @reesescvps**  
| @blackwidow @hawkeye whats ur sons name uwu 

**Clint @hawkeye ✓ replying to @reesescvps**

| pls dont bring me into this 

**Reece @reesescvps replying to @hawkeye**

| is her son not also your son? You guys said you’re married? 

**Clint @hawkeye ✓ replying to @reesescvps**

| don’t question it 

**Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓**

| It’s @spiderman. He doesn’t know yet, but he will soon enough 

**Aurora @oceanicflights replying to @blackwidow**

| What,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,does that mean 

**All Things Avengers @avengersnews**

| Black Widow has a child? We will update as more details emerge. #spiderson

**Iron Man @tonystark ✓**

| Don’t believe her lies. 

**Reece @reesescvps**

| @spiderman is black widow rlly ur mom??? #spiderson

*** 

spiderson: i………..turned off my phone for an hour to do my hw,,,,,,,,,,

spiderson: and i turn it on to see #spiderson and my spider-man twitter blowing up

spiderson: and my name here is spiderson 

spiderson: explain urselves 

spidermom: I’m adopting you congratulations 

irondad: LIKE HELL YOU ARE 

spidermom: I’ve already announced I have a child, Stark. No going back now 

spiderson: I,,,,,,,,,,,,

spidermom: :) 

irondad: fuck off romanoff you’re not adopting him 

spiderson: can you imagine if my name was Peter Romanoff 

spiderson: or would it be barton 

spiderson: mom whats ur legal last name 

irondad: PETER NO

spidermom: he has chosen 

irondad: my heart is broken, Peter 

spiderson: ur my dad and shes my mom 

spiderson: joint custody 

*** 

**Real Spidey-Man @spiderman ✓**

| i love my spider-mom (and you too, @tonystark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!   
> feel free to reach out on twitter @oceanicflights !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys its been a minute-

_Chat: Welcome to Hell_

spiderson: hey 

spiderson: heyyy

spiderson: hey guysssss

irondad: Peter it is TWO IN THE MORNING 

spiderson: but you’re awake, are you not 

irondad: I’m at adult. 

spidermom: Debatable. 

irondad: Now you’ve woken the cranky spider 

spidermom: wasn’t asleep, but thanks for the concern 

spiderson: she wasn’t asleep so i dont have to be either

spiderson: also its friday so im livin my best life

spiderson: straight vibin 

irondad: Go to bed 

spiderson: you can’t make me 

irondad: is that a challenge? 

spiderson: (: 

spidermom: everyone go to sleep. Now

irondad: you can’t tell me what to do 

spidermom: I just did. 

*** 

**yeet @beterpparker**

| feelin a lot like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind 

**| Ned @leedleleedlen replying to @beterpparker**

Wanting to start again? 

**yeet @beterpparker**

| feelin so paper thin, like a house of cards. One blow from caving in

**| Ned @leedleleedlen replying to @beterpparker**

Feeling already buried deep? Six feet under scream, but nobody hears a thing? 

**yeet @beterpparker**

| wonderin if there’s a chance for me, if there’s a spark in me 

**| Clint @hawkeye ✓ replying to beterpparker**

you just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Own the night 

**| Ned @leedleleedlen replying to @hawkeye**

cause you’re a firework 

**yeet @beterpparker**

| ugh. Such a relief to get those feelings out there

**| Real Spidey-Man @spiderman ✓ repying to @beterpparker**

Lame. i could’ve done better 

**| yeet @beterpparker replying to @spiderman**

Say that to my face you coward 

**The Best @flashthomp505**

| why the hell did hawkeye and spiderman respond to parker 

**| yeet @beterpparker**

Cause im cool 

**| The Best @flashthomp505 replying to @beterpparker**

no you’re not. You’re the least cool person I know 

***   
spiderson: i know u cowards know my personal twitter go reply to my next tweet if u love me

irondad: Why? 

spiderson: pls if u love me you’ll do it 

***

**yeet @beterpparker**

| who thinks im cool raise ur hand 

**| Clint @hawkeye ✓ replying to @beterpparker**

yes 

**| Natasha Romanoff @blackwidow ✓ replying to @beterpparker**

Of course 

**| Iron Man @tonystark ✓ replying to @beterpparker**

Why is this even a question? 

**| Steve Rogers @capamerica ✓ replying to @beterpparker**

Raising my hand. 

**| Real Spidey-Man @spiderman ✓ repying to @beterpparker**

I guess ur okay 

**All Things Avengers @avengersnews**

| Who is @beterpparker and how does he know the Avengers? 

*** 

irondad: I hope you’re ready for what happens now, kid 

spiderson: nah I got this planned out 

spidermom: Do you? 

spiderson: I have a plan!!! 

spidermom: I have a bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think and if ya want find me on twitter @oceanicflights !


	6. Chapter 6

**Aurora @oceanicflights**

| @beterpparker how do u know the avengers 

**Reece @reesescvps**

| @beterpparker we need answers 

**Im bad at this @whatsausername**

| awful lot of silence from @beterpparker huh 

**Ned @leedleleedlen**

| i knew @beterpparker before he was famous 

***  
_Chat: Welcome to Hell_

spiderson: my follow count has gone up so much (‘: 

irondad: your plan was to get more followers? 

spiderson: nah 

spiderson: it’s to make this your fault <3 

irondad: What? 

spiderson: I mean, gotta make my cover believable right right 

spiderson: gonna say im ur intern!!! Which is what i tell people anyways 

irondad: and you tell people your internship is with the avengers? 

spiderson: nah but i mean,,,,,i can say i ran into u guys or smth

spiderson: met you at a conference? Or workshop or anything 

spiderson: people will believe anything u guys just gotta go along with it 

spidermom: So how did you meet us then? I’ve never met a single intern 

bird brain: he got lost and i helped guide him from the vents 

spiderson: p e r f e c t 

spiderson: and i met Dr. Banner working in a lab?? btw isn’t he in this chat where he at 

spiderson: A LOT OF PEOPLE IN HERE DONT TALK SHOW YOURSELVES @everyone 

iced americano: I’m here 

Hulk Smash: I keep you muted unless I’m tagged. Which, judging by the past conversations, was a good choice 

Hulk Smash: I doubt anybody’s going to come asking me if I know you, but I’ll say we met in the lab if you want 

spiderson: ur a real one Mr. Dr. Banner 

Hulk Smash: You can just call me Bruce. 

spiderson: okay!!!! Is everyone else gonna help me out here or r u all fake 

irondad: seeing as we’ve already communicated on twitter, I think we have to 

spidermom: Still haven’t established how you know me or Steve. Or any of the others who, by the way Tony, still aren’t in this chat

irondad: in time, Romanoff, in time. 

spiderson: when Clint was guiding me in the vents he led me to you guys as a prank :'''') 

bird brain: i would tbh 

irondad: how come everyone else is on a first name basis with you but I’m still Mr. Stark 

spiderson: bc,,,,,reasons 

spiderson: anyways bitches we ride at dawn be there or be square 

iced americano: I’m going to be honest I have no clue what’s going on anymore. 

***

**yeet @beterpparker**

| I’m an intern at Stark Industries! I’ve met them through work!! 

**| The Best @flashthomp505 replying to @beterpparker**

Sorry, I don’t speak wrong 

**| Ned @leedleleedlen replying to @flashthomp505**

The avengers literally replied to his tweet and u still don’t believe him? 

**The Best @flashthomp505**

| @beterpparker is not an intern at SI he’s been lying about it all year 

**| Reece @reesescvps replying to @flashthomp505**

idk you guys but...dude TONY STARK literally replied to him thats solid evidence

*** 

_spiderson added Pepper Potts to Welcome to Hell_

Pepper Potts: A little heads up would’ve been nice. 

irondad: oh hello 

irondad: to which thing 

Pepper Potts: I’ve been getting questions about Peter all morning 

irondad: that was peter’s doing not ours 

Pepper Potts: Really? Because it looks like you encouraged it, Tony. 

bird brain: anyone else confused as to why pete added her to the chat 

spiderson: she asked me to! 

Pepper Potts: Are we confirming Peter’s internship? 

spiderson: i dont mind !! i kinda already said it so i cant disagree 

irondad: Might as well 

Pepper Potts: For future reference, ask me before making any statements about SI, alright? 

spiderson: oki! sorrrrryyyyyy bout that 

Pepper Potts: It’s okay, Peter. Tony should’ve asked.

irondad: wait how is this my fault??? 

spiderson: bc im baby and ur supposed to be the responsible one

Pepper Potts: Key word: supposed to be. He never has been. 

spidermom: seconded 

iced americano: Yep.

Pepper Potts: You two played a role in this too, don’t forget. 

***

**Stark Industries @starkindustriesofficial**

| To clarify confusion that has risen today, Peter Parker is an intern at SI. We are not currently accepting internship applications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love reading your comments  
> feel free to find me on twitter @oceanicflights  
> (also, ao3 was giving me trouble with HTML so sorry if the format is messed up anywhere!)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know who you want to see later on or what relationships you might want to see. There are a few I already know will be in this story (hence the tags) but I'm open to suggestions too! Romantic or platonic.  
> And yes, I did promote my own twitter in this chapter. Find me on twitter @ oceanicflights


End file.
